Serena
by Nessa
Summary: Serena Dupont, jeune adolescente de 16 ans, accessoirement Elue des Valar. Ou comment son nom est devenu une légende en Terre du Milieu. OS du Poney


**Titre :** Serena, mais le nom de la légende est "Serena aux Cheveux d'Or"

**Rating :** MA, ce OS est une horreur en tout point

**Blablas :** A l'origine ce devait être ma mary sue personnelle, mais au dernier moment je n'ai pas voulu l'écrire par honte. Alors me voici avec ce texte encore plus honteux. Berk !

Le regard flamboyant, Serena dévisageait l'armée orcs qui lui faisait face. Armée d'une dague elfique gracieusement offerte par la Dame Galadriel, elle se savait prête à charger, et risquer sa vie à chaque coup qu'elle donnerait. La jeune fille sentait une gigantesque boule se former dans sa gorge, ainsi qu'une pression énorme monter en elle. Trop jeune ! Elle était trop jeune pour mourir, n'ayant vu que seize petites années défiler devant ses yeux naïfs.

« Je vous en prie, Serena, il est encore temps de fuir… »

La voix de Legolas paraissait lointaine ; il était juste derrière elle et pourtant l'Elue des Valar ne pouvait se résoudre à l'écouter. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter ses prières car cela lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Serena avait peur et pourtant le Destin de la Terre du Milieu reposait sur ses frêles épaules. Derrière elle, l'armée des Hommes avait confiance en elle ; durant le voyage, elle n'avait cessé d'entendre les murmures de ces soldats envahis par le doute. « L'Elue des Valar », car c'était ainsi qu'on l'appelait depuis ce mystérieux jour où une puissance inconnue l'avait emmené en Terre du Milieu, en pleine Guerre de l'Anneau.

Aragorn énonçait son discours avec force ; ses mots durs et justes ne soulagèrent Serena que très peu, alors absorbée par le silence méprisant de ses ennemis à pustules. Soudain, une voix lointaine masculine s'immisça dans son esprit, et lui dit alors :

« Que la Force des Valar soit avec toi. »

Serena ricana.

Une main attrapa son bras gauche avec force ; Legolas ne voulait plus se voir ainsi ignoré, et fit en sorte que ses yeux rencontrent les deux perles turquoise de sa bien-aimée.

« Je ne supporterai pas de te voir tomber sous leurs épées. Porteuse de la Lumière des Valar ou non, je ne te laisserai pas te battre en ces lieux. »

« Ca suffit, Legolas ! » Ces mots sortirent de sa bouche avec force. Aragorn lui-même cessa ses paroles encourageantes, et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers le couple. « Je suis née pour ça. Jamais je ne pourrai laisser la Terre du Milieu plier sous le joug de Sauron ! Non. Je ne le permettrai pas. »

Car elle avait sauvé Boromir et empêché la mort d'Haldir, alors tout pouvait arriver. Elle ne pouvait plus se fier aux films de Peter Jackson. Avec un courage insoupçonné, Serena se détacha de l'armée et entreprit de remonter le moral des troupes comme jamais Aragorn ne l'aurait fait.

« Amis, frères, pères de famille ! Hommes du Gondor, du Rohan ! Aujourd'hui, l'Ombre de Sauron ne s'étendra plus jamais sur vos terres, je vous le promets ! Unissons nos forces et battons-nous jusqu'à l'épuisement ! Pensons à nos enfants, laissons derrière-nous un monde beau et frais ! »

Serena baissa le regard, et sourit devant la puissance de ses mots qu'elle espérait efficaces. Elle croisa le regard de Legolas, dont le visage était alors illuminé par un sourire ravageur. La jeune fille fit tout son possible pour ne pas fondre d'amour concupiscent pour cet être aux pouvoirs charnels ravageurs. Et elle croisa tous les regards des soldats, tous épris par cette jeune fille à la beauté surnaturelle.

Car des Serena, il n'en courait pas souvent les rues de Minas Tirith ou d'Edoras. Grande et élancée, les formes, ou plutôt les courbes de la jeune fille étaient généreuses à souhait. Ses longs cheveux blonds aussi brillants que le soleil ondulaient avec frivolité sous la légère brise envoyée par Manwë lui-même. Son visage enfantin contrastait avec ses lèvres pulpeuses et gourmandises qui incitaient au désir le plus pur ; Legolas ne s'y était pas trompé. Et pourtant, derrière ce physique de rêve d'une jeune fille aussi fragile qu'une poupée se cachait l'Etre qui avait su gagner la confiance des Valar. C'étaient eux qui avaient, sans qu'elle ne l'ait désiré, fait en sorte qu'elle pénètre en Arda afin de mener une périlleuse mission. Aujourd'hui était le point de non-retour. Tandis que Frodon et Sam traversaient le Mordor dans le but de détruire l'Anneau, elle et l'armée se battraient jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Et si Frodon ratait sa mission, alors elle ferait tout pour détruire l'Anneau. Elle se le promettait.

Et ni une ni deux, elle annonça :

« Pour Frodon ! »

Aragorn n'eut pas le temps de comprendre pourquoi, une fois de plus, Serena lui avait ôté les mots de la bouche – comme le « Que dites-vous ? » aux Morts -, car l'armée fonçait déjà en direction des orques, prête à en découdre. Le cœur de Serena battait la chamade ; une force s'était emparée de son esprit tandis qu'elle s'approchait toujours plus de l'armée ennemie.

Le combat faisait rage. Tout autour d'elle, les gens se battaient et cela lui faisait peur. Jamais elle n'avait vu des combats moyenâgeux d'aussi près. Ils hurlaient, en donnant des coups et en recevant, des cris de guerre comme des cris de souffrance. Tout cela lui donnait le courage de se battre et de sauver ce monde qui la faisait tant rêver. Ses coups étaient puissants. Aucun orcs n'y survivait. Serena plantait sa dague dans tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre, et sa lame pouvait même transpercer les armures les plus épaisses. La jeune fille avait l'impression d'être dans un film ; avec la violence d'un Quentin Tarantino, et la magie de Peter Jackson. Elle savait que les Valar étaient derrière elle ; ce jour-là, c'était elle la plus forte. Alors qu'un Troll la menaçait de l'écraser avec sa massue, elle sentit une puissance colossale parcourir son être et, frappant le Troll avec sa dague, celui-ci fut projeté plus de vingt mètres au loin suivi d'une dizaine d'orques.

Sa puissance était phénoménale. Plus aucun être ne pouvait rivaliser avec elle. Serena canalisait son pouvoir dans ses poings ou ses coups de pied, et frappait ses ennemis avec force et courage. Son corps semblait aussi léger qu'une plume, souple et fort comme celui d'une gymnaste russe. Elle finit par apercevoir Aragorn en très mauvaise posture face à un Troll ; prenant tout son courage en main, elle fonça vers la mauvaise créature et sauta telle une sauterelle, prit appui sur les épaules du Troll et planta sa dague dans son crâne. Un sang noirâtre se mit à gicler, témoignant de la férocité du coup, mais ne salit pas le visage pur de l'Elue. Elle s'éloigna alors du corps du Troll en faisait un salto arrière pour repartir à la charge.

Au-dessus de leur tête, un combat acharné s'était engagé entre les Nazgûls et les Aigles. Serena les regarda un bref instant, puis continua d'exterminer tout orc barrant son chemin. Un instant, elle crut être submergée par le nombre ; il en déboulait de tous les côtés, tant et si bien qu'elle crut bientôt mourir écrasée ou étouffée. Presque désespérée, elle donna un dernier coup de dague vers la masse difforme que représentaient tous ces orcs déchaînés ; comme précédemment, tous ses ennemis furent projetés en arrière par une force invisible à la puissance jamais inégalée. L'onde de choc fut telle qu'elle atteignit près d'une centaine de monstre, et leur cadavre retomba lourdement sur le sol en écrasant leurs compagnons d'armes. Et dès lors, chaque coup donné voyait sa puissante de frappe multipliée par mille accompagné d'une lumière divine éblouissante, et bien des orcs tombèrent sous sa fine lame elfique. L'assurance au combat de Serena était époustouflante à voir. Ses gestes agiles et nets étaient semblables à ceux d'une sublime danseuse qui maîtrisait son art à la perfection. Les orcs prenaient peur à son arrivée et jamais les Hommes n'avaient été aussi ébloui par un tel spectacle.

Et bientôt, les cris perçants des Nazgûls se firent entendre. Quelques instants plus tard, un tremblement de terre ébranla la région ; au loin, le Mont du Destin entra en éruption, et Serena sut aussitôt que Sauron était mort. L'ombre malfaisante qui planait sur eux et qu'elle avait ressenti depuis son arrivée au Gondor l'avait enfin quitté, apaisant son cœur une bonne fois pour toutes. Les orcs fuirent, s'avouant vaincus. Tous regardèrent le spectacle qui s'offrait à leur yeux, comme un évènement qu'ils n'avaient jamais espéré un jour connaître.

Le corps de Serena s'illumina soudain ; c'était la preuve que sa mission avait réussi. La jeune adolescente avait dignement combattu les orcs et Sauron, comme l'avait voulu les Valar. Par sa seule présence elle avait terrifié Sauron. Mais maintenant elle devait rentrer chez elle…

« Non… ! »

Elle chercha Legolas des yeux. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter, ainsi que tous ses nouveaux amis. Non !

« Serena ! »

Legolas se jeta sur elle, et la serra le plus fortement possible. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de la jeune fille. Elle avait apprit à aimer la Terre du Mileu – enfin, apprit à y vivre – et elle voulait y passer le reste de sa vie, obtenir la grâce des Valar et devenir une elfe, épouser Legolas, lui faire trois gosses et vivre toute sa vie immortelle à ses côtés. Elle irait vivre à Valinor…

Non. Sa vie n'était pas ici. Serena devait repartir dignement.

Son corps scintillait toujours de plus belle. Tous les regards s'étaient à nouveau dirigés vers eux ; leur amour condamné attirait toute leur attention. Serena posa sa main sur la joue droite de Legolas, et l'embrassa passionnément, suçota sa lèvre inférieure, puis inséra sa langue dans la bouche de son amant pour la dernière fois.

« Legolas, je dois y aller. » L'elfe fit non de la tête, mais elle continua : « Notre amour impossible doit se terminer. Jamais je n'aurai aimé un être comme toi… j'ose espérer que c'est réciproque. » Et elle rigola ; son rire cristallin émut toute l'armée présente. « Je dois rentrer chez moi, dans un lointain pays où on te traiterait de pédophile. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras toujours dans mon cœur… J'ai toujours les DVDs à mes côtés. » Elle ne pensa pas une seconde à ces livres qu'elle n'avait jamais lu. « Je ne t'oublierai jamais. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Le corps de Serena scintillait de mille feux. Legolas se mit à pleurer ; Aragorn, Boromir et tous les autres étaient estomaqués par la situation qui les dépassait totalement. Le corps de la jeune adolescente s'éleva dans les airs à la vue de toute l'armée. Lorsque son corps fut à une bonne dizaine de mètres au-dessus du sol, il sembla se désagréger en des milliers de particules lumineuses qui s'évaporèrent dans les cieux. Serena n'était plus. Cependant, son âme alla faire un tour en Aman où elle reçut les éloges des Valar, son bon de retour dans son pays natal ainsi que divers mets locaux.

Legolas resta à jamais marqué par cette relation avec la plus belle fille que la Terre du Milieu ait jamais connu. Les mauvaises langues dirent que ce fut la raison de son départ à Valinor, bien des années plus tard. De nombreuses statues à son effigie furent érigées en son honneur dans le Royaume Réunifié et au Rohan. Son histoire se retransmit de générations en générations et elle devint un idéal de beauté.

Ainsi se termina la légende de Serena aux Cheveux d'Or…

J'suis sûre que ça vous a donné envie de vomir !


End file.
